The present invention relates to a new and improved flashlight and more specifically to a flashlight which uses a semiconductor diode as a source of light.
It has been suggested that a flashlight may use either a red or green light emitting diode in place of a conventional bulb. When a mechanical switch is actuated, the light emitting diode is energized by a battery in the flashlight. A flashlight having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,095.
It has previously been suggested that a flashlight could have springs which drive a generator to provide power. The output from the generator is used to energize a conventional light bulb. A flashlight having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,402.
A flashlight having a light emitting diode which periodically flashes to aid in finding the flashlight in the dark is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,484. The flashlight disclosed in this patent has a battery which energizes a conventional light bulb when a mechanical switch is actuated. The light emitting diode continuously flashes when a battery is disposed in the flashlight.